


Chthon Tentacle Smut

by teal_bandit



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/pseuds/teal_bandit
Summary: Pietro wakes up at the altar of Chthon. The elder god has plans for the pretty, young speedster.





	Chthon Tentacle Smut

Pietro was surrounded by darkness. He still felt faint– odd for him, as he couldn’t recall having been attacked. He shifted, feeling strangely heavy, as if a weight was over his whole body. As his eyes began to adjust to his surroundings, he saw a shapeless mass to his left descend, as if whatever it was had let out a long breath. He wasn’t alone.

‘No, boy,’ came a voice inside his head, 'No you’re not.’

“Who is that? Where am I? What do you want?” The questions came out in rapid succession, but slower than he expected them to. What was going on with his body? He hadn’t felt this way since….

'You are correct, mortal,“ the voice drawled. "Your body and mind are now the property of Chthon. The world as stands now will crumble before my feet.”

“ _My_  feet, you mean,” Pietro spat back, “and you’re insane if you think I’ll ever stop fighting you.” Pietro thought back to his first–his only up until today– possession by the elder god. He had been forced to fight his friends, to hurt people he cared about. And worse, the abomination seemed to be able to convince him it was what  _he_ had wanted.

“Your body belongs to me now, whelp,” the voice stated plainly, “my will is now your will.”

Pietro listened begrudgingly to the sinister voice, becoming suddenly aware of an unexpected pressure sneaking up his leg like a snake. He looked down towards the offending sensation to see a dark red tendril sliding up his thigh, brushing over his groin heavily before working up to his navel. He could feel every ounce of pressure through the thin material of his uniform. 'Wait,’ he though, 'this isn’t even  _my_ uniform.“

He was wearing the deep crimson costume he’d been forced into during his last possession– the one with a sash around the waist and a deep lightning bolt-shaped cutout In the chest. The tendril dipped from his navel back to his groin, slipping beneath the fabric to do so. Pietro squirmed as he felt the slickness touch his flaccid cock, trying to move away. He noticed a weight around his wrists and ankles that contracted around them as he moved. More tentacles. He was momentarily distracted from the pressure at his joints when more of the appendages appeared and trailed over his body– some of them stroking his sides while others lapped over his nipples after sneaking into the uniform through the lightning bolt.

He whimpered at the amount of contact he was receiving. His mind was getting fuzzier with every passing second, making it harder for him to tell himself that this was a bad idea--that he didn't want this. The tendril against his cock wrapped itself around him, slowly working up the length of his penis before moving back down, dragging his foreskin away from the tip; Pietro lost all sense of self-awareness. He moaned and lolled his head back as the appendage continued work on his quickly stiffening member, teasing him in time with the tendrils at his chest.

"Good toy,” came the voice, deeper now, and sultry, praising him in a way that made him arch into the pressure. “Lose yourself to the feelings I’m giving you. Be a good toy for me. _Letmecorruptyoubodyandmind_.”

Pietro whined and lifted his hips, aching for the tentacle around his cock to tighten, to give him more. The appendage seemingly responded to his wishes by circling around the head of his dick, causing Pietro to swear and buck. As the tendril continued its ministrations, another set of them slipped into his uniform and began rubbing against his buttox. One of them slid in between his cheeks and slicked the crease around his hole. Pietro bit his lip and moaned at the feeling of his opening being teased. When the slickness began prodding questionably at it, slowly attempting to enter into him, Pietro gasped and shuddered.

“You want this, toy,” came the voice, “beg me to be inside you.”

Pietro keened at the commanding tone the demon was using. He whined, trying to push back on the tendril himself, but was met with the tendril around his cock tightening painfully and one of the appendages at his chest moving to clamp around his throat. He shuddered again in fear and arousal. “Mm… Please… Please…”

“'Please’ what, toy?”

“Nnnnnggh… Please fuck me…. I need you inside me…” he whimpered.

“Very well,” the voice came, obviously amused, “how do you want it, toy?”

“Deep,” he moaned, relieved that the immense pressure around his cock was finally loosened.

“Good pet,” Chthon replied, bidding the tentacle to resume working open his hole.

Pietro hissed at the feeling of being stretched open, even though the intrusion was somewhat maliable and flattened slightly to accommodate for the tightness of the muscular ring. The pliability of the individual tendril was soon nullified, however, as another joined in the intrusion, and then another. Pietro found himself becoming increasingly aroused as the slick appendages continued to stretch him open, forming a painful burning sensation as he was worked open as far as he could be, and then stretched some more. With the burning at his hole and the slick pressure at his nipples and cock, Pietro felt nearly overwhelmed.

Unscrewing his eyes, he caught eye of a larger tentacle–at least as thick as his thigh– moving toward him. He breathed out moaning pants as the tendril covered and snaked it’s way across his body. He let out a long groan as the tendril briefly joined the one at his cock, sliding heavily down the whole length of it, before settling at his stretched entrance. He hadn’t been aware of how far he’d been forced open–too busy focusing on the burning of muscle and the tongue-like sensations on his most sensitive parts– until he felt the large tentacle lining itself up with his open hole.

Pietro let out a choked scream as the thick appendage worked it’s way inside him, stretching him out even further than the previous ones. He could feel the intrusion filling him to a point past pain and deeper than anything he could have imagined. Thoughts of his insides being stretched and possibly torn played through his head in between repeated clips of 'so full’, 'so deep’, 'so fucking _big_ ’. He writhed against the tentacles restraining him as the warmth in his stomach turned to fire and the pleasure overwhelmed him. He cried out at he released, shooting hot seed over the tentacle working his dick and staining his uniform, unable to ignore the pain his contractions around the huge tendril inside of him were causing him.

“Finished so soon, pet?” Chthon mocked, ordering the tentacle inside his vessel to begin moving, sliding in and out of him by inches at a time.

Pietro gasped and whimpered. He shook his head, unable to form a full sentence. “A-ah! Nnnnnnnnn-no… No more…”

“You  _will_ take more,” Chthon warned, “for finishing before my command.”

Pietro let out a sob. He kept shaking his head, muttering pleads for his possessor to stop, to have mercy on him. His answer was a tentacle placed inside of his mouth, sliding down his throat and silencing his protests. He gagged slightly at the intrusion, but was still painfully aware of the tendril fucking him, getting aroused again as the appendage wriggled inside of him. He moaned around the gag down his throat as he felt the tentacle writhing against his inner walls, rubbing and sliding against his prostate.

The pleasure he was feeling was suddenly turned to pain as the tendril on his oversensitive cock began working the head again, rubbing it’s slick mass against it in circular motions. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he continued murmuring pleas of mercy from around his gag. He was stopped when the tentacle around one of his peaked nipples wrapped around his neck again, squeezing tight enough to make him gasp for air.

With the oxygen supply to his brain dwindling, he began bucking his hips wildly and choking out short moans, too preoccupied with chasing release again to care about his dignity.

“Are you going to come again, toy,” the demon asked.

Pietro moaned his affirmation, his subsequent scream muffled as the tendril on his cock wrapped itself tightly around the base, preventing the man from spilling his seed again.

Chthon willed the tentacle inside his possession to begin moving harder, jolting the lithe body around it with every thrust. Each thrust continued to fill Pietro to the point of tearing and, even with the gag in his mouth, his screams reverberated over the walls of what must have been Chthon’s altar. The tendril around his neck loosened slightly, allowing him to gasp for air, but leaving him dizzy and sensitive to the slickness moving across his body. He could feel every minute movement of the tentacles around his nipples, his hips, his navel, even his wrists and ankles, and especially at the base of his dick.

Just as he began to even out his breathing as best he could despite moaning and screaming, the tentacle in his mouth began to thrust in and out of his throat in time with the one in his ass, causing Pietro’s eyes to roll back in his head. He was going to come again.

“Beg me to let you, toy,” the voice commanded, withdrawing from his throat.

Pietro cried out as the appendage inside him put more pressure deliberately on his prostate as it continued to thrust in and out of him. He swore in between choked sobs and moans.

“ **BEG ME, MORTAL** ,” the voice thundered, forcing the tendril inside his vessel farther inside him than previously, eliciting a scream from the man.

“Please, master!! Pl-please let me come!” Pietro croaked out desperately, throat raw from having been abused.

The walls of the altar rumbled and the voice in Pietro’s head growled possessively as the tentacle at the base of his cock loosened to resume stroking him, working the length of the shaft in quick motions as the one inside him began thrusting and writhing inside him, causing him to writhe in blissful agony as he was pushed over the edge again. He screamed his release and began convulsing around the tendril inside him, with the others moving to secure him to the floor, barely giving him enough slack to arch his back into the air as his cum dribbled down the length of his cock.

“Thank you… Thank you, master…” He panted, uniform clinging to him like second skin as the tentacle inside him slipped out, leaving him gaping open, while the one around his cock stroked him until the last waves of his orgasm receded.

“You did well, pet,” Chthon soothed, “you’ll make a fine vessel indeed.”


End file.
